The present invention relates to process transmitters of the type used to measure a variable of a process. More specifically, the invention relates to a local databus for a process transmitter.
Remote industrial process control transmitters are used to monitor and/or control industrial processes in remote locations. These transmitters are often coupled by two-wire process control communication loops to central control stations that might also supply power to the remote transmitters. Thus, a 4-20 mA two-wire process control loop couples the remote transmitter to a central control station to exchange of data between the central control station and the remote transmitter and to power the transmitter. The remote transmitter usually includes a sensor that monitors a process variable, such that the transmitter transmits data to the central station indicative of that variable. Alternatively, the transmitter might include a control device, such as a valve, to control the industrial process on command from the central station. Because these remote transmitters often operate in hazardous environments, they are designed to draw no more than about 18 milliwatts (mW), usually drawing about 3 milliamperes (mA) at 6 volts.
In some environments, it is advantageous to couple one or more peripheral devices to a remote transmitter via a local databus. For example, advantages may result in coupling an independent display indicator, remote sensor, remote data processor or even another remote transmitter to an industrial process control transmitter. However, power constraints often makes it impractical to couple peripheral devices to remote transmitters that are coupled to a two-wire process control loop. More particularly, known local databuses consume so much power that there is insufficient power available to operate both the remote transmitter and the peripheral device and remain within the 18 mW limit.
The present invention is directed to a local databus that couples one or more peripheral devices through a process control loop interface of a remote industrial process control transmitter that in turn is coupled to a central station. The local databus consumes sufficiently low power so that adequate power is available to operate the remote transmitter and the peripheral device.
According to the present invention, an industrial process control transmitter includes a process control loop interface and a local databus interface coupled between the process control loop interface and a local databus. The local databus includes a signaling wire that has a high signal level during idle communications and is modulated between the high signal level and a low signal level during data communication. The process control loop interface is configured to couple the transmitter to a process control communication loop to transmit and/or receive data over the process control loop. The local databus interface is coupled to the process control loop interface and includes an active current source coupled to the signaling wire to supply power from the process control loop to the local databus. The current source is configured to limit current drawn by the signaling wire during a low signal level. The local databus interface also includes a transmitter and/or a receiver to transmit and/or receive data in the form of signal modulations on the local databus.